A Secret Worth Keeping
by Grangergirl101
Summary: What if someone else saved hermione from the troll...?
1. The Start Of Something New

Hey guys! How is everyone? So this is a story that is pretty common, I bread a lot of these types of stories but none of them were exactly how I liked them. So I wrote my own version. Not trying to copyright ANYTHING! Be sure to check out my other story I Miss You, it's a twilight fic.

**Don't own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.**

Chapter one: the start of something new

**Hermione POV year one**

Those two imbeciles! Harry Potter is SUPPOSED to be the saviour of the wizarding world but so far all he's done is goof off with that Weasley! And now look at me! I'm sitting in a bathroom stall crying at what they said.

STUPID!

_Creak! _I hear the door open to my left. I turn around to tell whoever has entered to leave me alone. When I look over, I don't see a student... I see a troll. A troll the size of a small car! It was a sickly brownish green colour and smelled like old cheese and spoiled milk.

And that big, bumbling mess of a creature was headed right for me...

**Draco POV**

Im sitting at my house table when Quirrel comes running into the great hall screaming about a troll in the dungeons! I'm not to worried. I know the professors will not let any harm come to any of us.

Or at least, the people they can locate.

That's when I remember the Granger girl. I had seen her run off after Potter and Weasley said something about her. I don't know why but I really wanted to murder those bastards for hurting her.

As we're all being herded into groups and taken to our common rooms I slip the prefect and run for the girls lavatory. Just as I'm arriving, a bloodcurdling screech fills the silent corridor. I run into the lavatory and once inside, I see the troll. And the girl pushed back against the wall, a look of sheer terror on her delicate face.

I jump into action and attack the troll before it can attack her. I leap onto its back and wrap my arms around its neck, then, using a simple levitation spell, I knock it out with its own club.

"C'mon, we gotta get outta here! Mcgonagall will have our asses if she finds us here!" I whisper shout. I grab her hand and we take off down the corridor.

"OK, this is where I split, make sure no one catches you until you're in your common room." I say then disappear around a corner.

**Hope you like! Short chapter, but this story will get better! I swear.**


	2. A Promise

**Hi everyone! I won't be able to update for about, three days so I should probably get this chapter up huh? Please review!**

**Draco POV year two**

Me and Hermione had been friends ever since, although we were friends in secret. Potter and Weaslebee had found her after I saved her and had apologized profusely for being such asses. She had forgiven them and they were now great friends, of course, I hold the place for Hermione's BEST friend.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand, something is going around and petrifying the muggleborns! This meant Hermione was at risk! This was a difficult situation for the two of us because the boys in the Golden Trio suspected me to be the culprit. Ha.

I look across the room to see if I can see Hermione, but the only thing I see are the boys, walking slowly and full of sorrow to their table. I know what happened.

It got Hermione.

My Hermione was dead or petrified. I get up and run from the room, hell bent on seeing Hermione. On my way I run clean into professors Mcgonagall and Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy! What has you so panicked!?!" Mcgonagall asks me.

"I can't tell you..." I begin to say, but one hard stare from her and I spill everything. I tell her about the troll and me and Hermione's secret friendship. I tell them about Potter and Weasley being horrible to her in first year, I tell them everything. "Now, please let me go see my friend." I whisper softly. Snape looks stunned while Mcgonagall looks like she was just told her animagus form was a toad.

"Yes, you may." She replies once she gains control of her facial features. I give them a swift nod and take of down the hall.

As I reach the hospital wing I take a quick peek to make sure nobody's in there, and then hightail it into the room.

Laying there, as stiff as a statue, was my Hermione.

I didn't know I could produce so many tears, but I cried for hours. She didn't deserve this, she wasn't dead, but she was hurt, and she looked so scared and vulnerable.

Sitting there, looking at her, I promised her that she would never get hurt again.

And that was a promise I intended to keep.

**These first chapters are just to show the history of their relationship, once your all caught up the chapters will get longer. Love you all! Please review!**


End file.
